covert_reconnaissance_agencyfandomcom-20200214-history
Kendall Rivera
History Origin Off To A Bad Start Kidnapping Training C.R.A Powers & Abilities Powers Telepathy: Kendall possesses an advanced degree of telepathic abilities. She's capable of subduing individuals under her mind control and has shown sufficient skill to perform more difficult telepathic feats such as erasing memories, psychic possession, and can even shield her mind and others from even stronger psychics. She is also capable of reading and broadcasting her own thoughts. This ability is limited within a 3-mile radius.'' * ''Telepathic Defenses: Kendall can manifest her telepathy in a number of defensive ways.'' ** ''Psi-Screen: Kendall has the ability to erect a "screen" around herself and others' minds in order to conceal their presence and abilities from other psions.'' ** ''Cloak Mind: She can rearrange the mental engrams of herself and others so their distinctive psychic trace cannot be detected.'' ** ''Psychic Shield: Kendall can create a psychic shield for protection of her mind and others'.'' ** ''Telepathic Camouflage:' She can alter the apparent physical appearance of herself and other people by altering the perceptions of those around her. This can go so far as to make other people believe that the camouflaged people are not there. A limit, if one exists, is only imposed by the number of people she is trying to fool, not the number of people she is camouflaging. * ''Mental Detection: She can sense the presence of another superhuman within a small but as yet undefined radius of herself by perceiving the distinctive mental radiations emitted by such a being.'' * Telepathic Manipulation: '''She can manipulate others' minds to achieve a myriad of feats. ** ''Mind Control: She can manipulate the thoughts and actions of others.'' *** ''Telepathic Possession:' She can possess the mind of another, and use their body as her own. ** ''Memory Alteration: Although a bit tricky at times, Kendall has shown the capability of erasing, implanting, restoring and altering someone's memories.'' ** Mental Sedating: '''She can telepathically sedate her targets, thus rendering them unconscious for as long as she continues to sedate them. ''Clairsentience: The ability to sense, see and hear things outside the normal range of a human's senses. This ability enables her to understand her surroundings and opponents in detail. She can often use this to track down someone if they're outside of her telepathic range by being in physical contact with something related to them. Her clairsentience also allows her to act as a medium if needed and commune with spirits and entities.'' ''Teleportation: Kendall can teleport from one place to another instantly through sheer will-power. When she teleports she leaves a dark smokey trace behind that resembles a shadow. She must be able to visualize the place she's teleporting to, though this is not always the case, and "shadowing" to a location she isn't familiar with can cause symptoms like fatigue and vertigo.'' ''Abilities Master Martial Artist:' Kendall has mastered in many fields of martial arts. These include Sambo, Boxing, Lucha-libre style wrestling, Judo, Aikido, Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Kendo, Savate, Taekwondo, Muay Thai, multiple styles of Kung Fu, Vale Tudo, Capoeira, and Hung Ga. She has shown impressive skills enough to defeat tons of armed soldiers. ''Master Acrobat: Kendall is an extraordinarily skilled gymnast, acrobat, and aerialist. She is capable of achieving very difficult maneuvers and feats that no greatest athletes can accomplish. '' ''Master Assassin: Kendall is heavily skilled in assassination techniques. She uses her skills as a martial artist, acrobat, and spy to further enhance her skills as an assassin.'' ''Master Markswoman: Kendall is an extremely accurate markswoman skilled in sharpshooting and knife throwing.'' Multilingualism: '''Kendall is fluent in Romansh, Spanish, English, Hebrew, and Italian. ''Gifted Intellect:' Kendall possesses the ability to quickly process multiple information streams, such as threat assessment, and rapidly respond to changing tactical situations. ''Master Spy: Kendall is a dangerous secret agent trained in espionage, stealth, disguise, infiltration, and demolitions. She displays an uncanny affinity for psychological manipulation and can mask her real emotions perfectly. She is capable of killing in cold blood when the need arises.'' '''''Strength Level Kendall possesses a higher strength level than the finest female athlete due to years of training and pushing her body beyond the limits of the human body. She engages in rigorous and intense combat training, hours of exercise and yoga, and parkour. Paraphernalia Weapons War Fans: Kendall's primary weapons are her Japanese war fans which are made of a yet-to-be-identified metal. She can use them to slash, stab, and throw. Her Fans are protected with synaptic snare with biometric locks keyed to her nervous system that will deliver a shock that paralyzes any other person who touches it for sixty seconds, to ensure nobody can use them against her.'' ''Windrunner M96: A bolt-action, magazine-fed rifle. It's chambered for .50 BMG. Originally, it was designed to be able to be broken down in 1 minute, but after Lyta's adjustments, Kendall has been able to break it down in less than 40 seconds. Equipped with Lyta's technology, it's effective firing range extends to almost 3,000 yards and the barrel was changed so as to emit no sound once the bullets are fired.'' ''Equipment Taser Disks: Rivera carries these taser disks in the back of her suit. They discharge an electric current of 1,500 bolts. The voltage can vary depending on their configuration, and the highest she has used is 2,000 bolts. Flash Bombs: Rivera has often used Flash Bombs in order to blind her opponents and easily dispatch them. Garrote: Kendall carries a garrote inside one of the bracelets of her suit. She can use this with proficiency, able to block blows for bigger and faster opponents and to strangle them until unconsciousness. Miniaturized Smoke Grenades: Kendall also carries these miniaturized smoke grenades.Category:Characters